Niki and Gabi
Niki and Gabi is the joint vlog channel for Niki & Gabi. It currently has 401 videos, over 7 million subscribers, and over 800 million total views. Statistics As of January 1, 2019: Videos Demi Lovato Inspired Curls Tutorial Ariana Grande Makeup, Hair, and Outfit Tutorial Quick and Easy School Hair Styles Gabi's Skin Care Routine Selena Gomez Inspired Neutral Makeup Everyday Easy Beach Waves Drugstore Haul & Review (Do's and Don'ts) - Gabi Gabi's Closet Tour Make your natural eyelashes look SUPER long "Natural Flawless Quick & Easy Look" tutorial by Niki Kardashian Eyes Tutorial No Mirror Makeup Challenge ♡ ! Sock Bun Tutorial ♡ DIY Egg Yolk Hair Mask! OOTD Andrea and Gabi Dinner Date ♡ Gabi's Everyday Matte Makeup Look (Eyes & Face) Gabi's Glamorous Winter Makeup Tutorial Niki's Room Tour?!?! ♡ Gabi's Room Tour ♡ Eyeshadow Palette Review www.bornprettystore.com! My Hair Story- Gabi My Hair Story- Niki Pretty Little Liars- Aria Montgomery Makeup Hair and Outfit Tutorial ♡ Gabi's Morning Routine♡ Niki's Pitch Perfect Beca Inspired Hair, MakeUp & Outfit tutorial A School Day Vlog ♡ ♡What's In My Purse? -Gabi♡ DIY Room Decor- Quote Cutout by Niki DIY How to Fix Broken Eyeshadow How to make Cake IN A MUG ♡ in 3 minutes (microwave) The REAL way to get LONG hair. ♡Niki's February 2013 Favorites♡ Huge Targert Haul & OOTD Perfect Prom Makeup Tutorial Mila Kunis Makeup Tutorial My Boyfriend Does my Make-Up Tag Niki and Jerry ♡ Daily Diary Vlog- Miranda's Birthday♡ Blindfolded Makeup Challenege- Gabi & Andrea Niki's March 2013 Favorites Boyfriends Buy Outfits for Girlfriends! The Shopping Challenge 2017! Niki and Gabi Better Endings to Your Favorite Movies + TV Shows! Niki and Gabi Celebrities go to the Beach! BACK TO SCHOOL Supplies Haul for High School! What's in my Backpack 2017! Niki and Gabi COLLEGE HAUL + GIVEAWAY for Back to School 2017!! Niki and Gabi Annoying Things Roommates Do in College! Niki and Gabi GROSS Things that Happen at School!! Niki and Gabi Back to School Life Hacks for Girls! Niki and Gabi Our Bullying Story (Story time) Niki and Gabi High School Relationships NOW vs THEN!! Back to School 2017! Edible School Supplies VS Real School Supplies Challenge!! Niki and Gabi Niki and Gabi - RU (Official Music Video) Prank Video (PARODY) NIKI and GABI SUMMER BREAK Trailer! Our Own Reality Show! (VLOG 3) Friends Guess Who Bought What! Shopping Challenge!! Niki and Gabi Look What You Made Me Do- Taylor Swift (parody) Niki and Gabi 2 Types of Girls in 2017 Popular Halloween Costumes Through the Years!! Niki and Gabi 8 DIY Duo Halloween Costumes for Couples, Best Friends + Sisters! Niki and Gabi Edgy vs. Girly Halloween Costume Ideas! Niki and Gabi Last Minute Halloween Costume Challenge! Niki and Gabi Boyfriends Buy Twins Halloween Costumes!! Niki and Gabi A Scary Night Routine by Niki and Gabi Opposite Twins Swap Clothes for a Week!! Celebrities on Thanksgiving 2017! Opposite Twins Swap Boyfriends for a Weekend! Black Friday Haul 2017!!! Niki and Gabi ❄️ Twins Guess Cheap VS Expensive Christmas Gifts! �� Niki and Gabi Opposite Twins Do 24 Hr Conjoined Twin Challenge Christmas Shopping Challenge! Niki and Gabi NAUGHTY vs. NICE Twin Makeup Tutorials ❄ Niki and Gabi What We Got for Christmas 2017! Niki and Gabi New Year's Day- Taylor Swift (Cover) by Niki and Gabi Reacting to Hate Videos & Compilations (Niki & Gabi) Opposite Twins Swap Lives for a Day! Transforming Ourselves to Look Identical! Niki and Gabi Twins Copy Eachother's Instagrams for a Week! Niki and Gabi Trying on Wedding Dresses Under $20 from WISH.. This is what we got. We Let Delivery Guys Buy our Outfits! Niki and Gabi How we Dressed in Middle School Blindfolded Shopping Challenge! Niki and Gabi Ugly Location Photoshoot Challenge! Niki and Gabi Spring Clothing Haul 2018 ��Niki and Gabi PROM Then vs. Now Opposite Twins Birthday Gift Exchange! Niki and Gabi Why we look like this... Twin Sisters DNA Test Niki and Gabi We Let our Instagram Followers Control our Looks for the Day! Niki and Gabi NIGHT vs DAY Twin Makeup Tutorial��☀️ Summer Makeup! We Wore our Clothing Line for a Week We Wore our Boyfriends Clothes for a Week INDIVIDUAL Niki and Gabi My twin sister got arrested. Niki and Gabi- Sleep it Off Official Music Video Let it Roar- Niki DeMar (Official Music Video) Flowers- Gabi DeMartino (Official Music Video) Niki and Gabi - Out From Under You (Lyric Video) The Truth About Gabi's Face Transformation We're Done. Exposing Our Relationship. Facing Middle School 10 years After Being Bullied Confronting Ex-Bestfriend from Middle School 10 years Later TWINS TRY Teaching 8th Grade Overnight Challenge in a School *Kicked Out* We Transformed Subscribers Into Us TWINS TRY Working on a Farm Halloween Prank on Friends (Gone Too Far) Niki and Gabi DIY Halloween Costume Challenge! Sister VS Sister Halloween Costumes in Public Challenge 24 HOUR Shopping Challenge! Niki and Gabi Swapping Boyfriends for the Night! Niki and Gabi Make it Sting (Lyric Video) Niki and Gabi Black Friday Haul 2018! Niki and Gabi Christmas Ugly Location Photoshoot Challenge! Niki and Gabi We're Identical Twins...We took a DNA test. We Let our Instagram Followers Control our Christmas Shopping...Niki and Gabi What I Got for Christmas 2018! Niki and Gabi EMPTY HOUSE TOUR 2019! Niki and Gabi 24 Hours Being Pregnant Challenge! Niki and Gabi Deleted Videos We Never Uploaded Until Now (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) We Tricked our Instagram Followers into Thinking Thrift Clothes were Designer Twin Swap DRIVE THRU Challenge Boyfriend Swap Shopping Challenge Gallery ArianaGrandeVevoPYHUProfile.jpg|Icon #1 ArianaGrandeVevo_Profile_Image.png|Icon #2 VEVO_Icon_2.jpg|Icon #3 VEVO_Icon_3.jpg|Icon #4 Youtube ProfilePicOSNAPITZARIA.jpg|Icon #5 All statistics via YouTube. References Category:People Category:Artists Category:Females Category:Channels Category:Pages